Path of the outcast - return of the demon hunters
by xXDark ApostleXx
Summary: With the new discovery of Pandaria, many new exiting challenges await the races of Azeroth. However, the evil power of the Sha has been causing issue in Pandaria and now an Alliance expodition has bought back the remains of several Sha to study in the hope to unlock new and frighting power. When the Sha infect people, it is up to the Night Elves to save them.
1. Chapter 1

**Path of the outcast**

_**Please be aware this story may include references to people, places, times or abilities that do not exist in traditional lore. Most of the story follows normal lore progression however I have added a few things in just to ease the writing process**_

**_Chapter One_**

"I cannot allow it" Malfurion roared. "Our people have seen the outcome and I will not allow it to happen again"!

"And I would agree with you if the situation was any less dangerous. But we cannot allow this presence to continue living in our realm." Khael pleaded. "Who knows what the ramifications could be if we ignore this".

"No!" Malfurion bellowed. "The humans have bought this upon themselves and I **_will not_** risk our people just because they cannot quench their thirst for power. You come to me, and then plead to let me once again open our race to the power of demons. You know I despised my brother for what he did, I will not be a conduit for it to happen again". Malfurion fell to his knees and covered his face with his hands. "I watched him fall from our people's greatest hero to our biggest disgrace.

Khael kneeled down beside him. "Furion, my old friend" he said softly "I would not ask this of you if I did not believe that it was necessary". I know the demon hunters fell last time, but I will do better". Khael's voice was sincere.

"I…I.." Furion stumbled with his words. Memory's and pain pouring back into him like a sea of emotion. "You are right Khael…" he admitted with a sigh.

"I can assure you that you will not get the support of our people on this…" Furion stared into Khael's eyes.

"You will not be able to come back to us once the task is complete. You will be the outcast".

Khael looked down at the floor and took a deep breath."I know" he said. "I am wiling".

Khael helped Malfurion up, they set out to find somewhere quite, where they may discuss their new plans.

Khael sat down next to Malfurion, the light was low in this room but a cold breeze filled the air. Malfurion looked directly at Khael and said "Firstly, the matter of ho will train you. There are but a few known demon hunters still existing today. And most have either lost their sanity or fallen to demon hood".

"Without a trainer how can I ever hope to accomplish anything" Khael said with a worried tone.

"There is a way…but it is dangerous. You may not survive" Furion said in a concerned voice.

"The fate of this world is far more important than my life, Furion". "Very well" Malfurion turned and his mind went off to a distant place. Khael closed his eyes and concentrated.

"There is a ritual…" Furion said "If performed correctly, a person can gain the talents and memories of another as if they were his own". Furion pained at even speaking of it. "It is a long forgotten spell and would be extremely painful.  
"I am willing" Khael said once again. "Firstly I must prepare, we will only want to give you the abilities of a former demon hunter, not their memories or emotion". Khael nodded in agreement.

"Wait…whose abilities will I be receiving" Khael asked confused. "If this new foe is as powerful as you say, there is only one person who could of defeated it…Illidan. You will take his abilities". Furion said, waiting to see Khael's reaction.

"I…I am honored Malfurion, before your brother fell…he was…he wa- "Mafurion raised a hand and spoke. "I know my friend, I know". "We must be cautious though, we do not want any of Illidan's values or feelings seeping through. We have enough to worry about at the moment" Furion finished his sentence and stood up abruptly. "Come, we must be swift". He signaled for the door.

**More Coming Soon!  
Don't forget to write a review and subscribe!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

"Bring the shipment up boys!" the dock worker yelled. "His majesty wants them out and ready to examine as soon as possible!" Workers went to and fro from the ships, carrying huge crates. Each crate containing Sha relics and the corpses of lesser dead Sha. "Oii" the dock Foreman yelled. "You two sitting on your arses, get over there and help them carry that greater Sha thing." The Foreman said angrily. "I want these things off my dock as soon as possible, they give me the shivers." He mumbled.

The workers slowly carried the crates to the Stormwind magic wing. Waiting for them were several mages eager to start their research. The first mage took his crate and wasted no time in teleporting himself to the top of the tower. As did the next three. The workers dropped the greater Sha corpse in front of the Archmage. With a gush of arcane energy, he and the large crate and disappeared. The research in to he Sha corpses started quickly, many eager scientists wished to unlock what secrets may be lurking within.

"Look at this" one mage said to his partner. "These remnants must be...hundreds if not thousands of years old."

"It is freezing" he said as he laid his hand down onto it. "How do you suppose these things came into existence?" the young girl asked.

The mage looked down at the corpse. "I have no idea...but something feels off about all this." witha conserned expression on his face the mage went back to work, performing tests and spells on the corpse.

Malfurion slowly chanted, channeling his energy into a flask of pure water. "Ak'noo belorey delanas." The clear water slowly began to turn purple...then red...then black. It now bore the essence of the Demon Hunter Illidan Stormrage. "I hope i am doing the right thing" Furion sighed. "I am risking everything we have...everything we are." Khael entered the room just as Furion had set the flask down onto the table.

"Is that it?" he asked.

"Yes, within this bottle lies years of training, skill and knowledge. It is a concoction of some of the darkest magic we have." Furion gave Khael a worried look as he turned to sit down.

"I am grateful for everything you have done, my friend." Khael slowly walked over to the table and eyed the flask.

"It will be painful" Furion warned. "Beyond anything you have ever felt."

"I will endure it...for the sake of our people." Khael said softly.

"There is one other thing" Malfurion said. "A true Demon Hunter must know sacrifice...this is the reason he can fight with conviction and without fear."

"Is it really necessary?" Khael asked "Are the Sha demons?"

Furion looked up towards him. "I, nor you know anything about these 'Sha'. If you are truly wanting to fall to the ranks of a Demon Hunter...you cannot cut corners."

Khael lowered his head and in a worried town replied very well".

A chilling breeze was blowing in Shadowmoon valley. Sheer silence swooped the land, nothing but bones and the remnants of what were once great buildings remained. There was however one building left, the Black Temple. This mighty building watched over Shadowmoon. Casting its demonic shadow to the far reaches of the land. This was were Illidan was slain, his bones lay at the top covered in dust. Undisturbed for years. Even in death, his presence can be felt in Outland...

**More Coming Soon!  
Don't forget to write a review and subscribe!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Loud screams echoed the corridors. It had been several hours since Khael had taken the elixir Malfurion had given him. Furion sat beside the bed with his hands to mouth.

"Hold on my friend" he said. "It will not be long now, just hold on…"

Khael turned towards him, grabbing his hand he said "I can hear them…I can hear them all inside my head. They are screaming, all they do is scream."

"Resist it!" Furion ordered. "Do not be drawn in by their filth. Stay strong."  
Khael rolled over once again, he let out another scream. Blood drizzled from his nose and ears. Within his head, everything Illidan every knew was being crammed in. This process however attracted lesser demons, Like sharks to blood they whispered into Khael's ears. They talked of tortures events that would soon become him, and they channelled their malevolent emotions into him.

"Resist!" Furion shouted once again.

Suddenly, Khael stopped screaming, His body relaxed and his breathing returned to normal.

"Wha- What happened?" he asked.

"You did it…The process is complete." Furion said with a surprised tone.

"I don't feel any different" Khael exclaimed with a worried tone.

"Do not worry, everything will come to you in time." Furion said as he slowly wiped Khael's bloody face with a damp cloth. "Im afraid…it is not over…"

Khael's face sunk, and he slowed his breathing. "Do what must be done Furion, we will soon know if I am worthy."

Furion slowly stood. Khael gripped the sides of the bed in anticipation.

"Do it quickly…my friend." Khael mumbled.

Furion nodded. He reached for his back pocket and drew a magical blade. The dagger pulsed with energy and the room fell dark. In an instant Furion dug the tip of the dagger into the socket of Khael's left eye. Screaming once again filled the room. Furion put a knee down on his chest to keep him steady as he separated the eye, for the head. Quickly he moved onto the right eye. Once again Khael let out a scream of pain. Furion ran the dagger around the socket and lifted it back out.

"It is done." Furion sighed as he gasped for breath.

With his hands over his eyes, Khael lay silent and perfectly still.

"Thankyou…" he exclaimed "I know that must have been had for you".

Malfurion reached into his pocket and pulled out a blind fold. "Here" he put it into Khael's hand. "Put this on."

"I can…see" Khael said surprised. "Colours…shape…auras. It's amazing" he said moving his hands in front of his face.

"You will now be able to see demons and magical kind alike" Furion explained as he walked over to the bed. "There is still one more thing we must do, come." Furion gestured to the door and Khael quickly stood up, it did not take long for him to adapt to his new vision.

Furion and Khael walked to the next room, where a large oak table sat. They both pulled up chairs opposite each other.

"Are you sure the ritual worked Furion? I do not feel any different or have a sudden urge to kill demons." Khael said with a worried tone in his voice.

"Just as I suspected" Furion mumbled.

"What is it Furion?"

"You have taken in Illidan's energy, that energy is attuned to _his_ weapon, and his weapon alone. Until you wield it and start channelling…you will get nowhere" Furion's face turned hard, like he was considering every possible option.

"You must go to the Black Temple…" Furion said cautiously

"What!" Khael yelled "Outland? Why would I want to go there, that's nowhere near the danger that we are supposed to be fighting?" Khael stressed.

"I know" Furion said. " But just listen to me for a second… Many years ago Illidan fell to Maiev and her group of hero's. After he was destroyed, Shadowmoon valley become deserted, void of all life. Since then the Black Temple has been untouched by the outside world. Atop Illidan's fortress lays his body, long decayed and but a pile of ash…however, his glaives may yet still be there."

"You mean th...The War Glaives of Azzinoth?!" Khael stood up and stumbled backwards." Those weapons are…some of the greatest ever used by the demon hunters."

"Indeed" agreed Furion. "And they shall be yours." "Go to Outland, and to the Black Temple. Find your way to where Illidan's corpse lays and take the glaives…once you wield them you will have access to all his knowledge and power. "Furion glared at him and stated directly into his eyes.

Khael stood once more. "I will find them Furion, and I will defete these new invaders demon kind or not."

Furion nodded. "Wait, there still may be evil lurking around in the Black Temple. Take these until you obtain your prize." Furion handed Khael a pair of long, sleek glaives. They were silver with a red stripe down the middle. "Channel your energy into these when you fight. It will be all that stands in the way of you and your foe." Furion explained. "And wear only the most basic of clothing. Agility is your ally my friend. Be fast and cunning."

Khael nodded. He picked up the two war glaives and set off towards his house. "I will protect this world" he mumbled as he walked. He reached the house and entered. He was still getting used to the new vision but he was coping. Khael entered his room and found himself a light, dark brown kilt. He found his battle harness which barely covered a strip of flesh, but it would do to hold his weapons in place and as Furion had said…Agility is just as strong as armour.

With that, Khael set out towards the Dark Portal. To seek out the legendary Glaives of Azzinoth.

**More Coming Soon In Chapter Four!**

**Don't forget to write a review and subscribe So I Know To Keep Writing!**


End file.
